


seventeen hp!au headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Romance, someone write this bc i'm incapable of fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons of a Harry Potter!AU featuring SEVENTEEN :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventeen hp!au headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: i don't think i have the time or inspiration to get started on a series for this, so anyone is welcome to take these headcanons and turn them into a legitimate story. just link this to whatever fic you write (and i'll probably see it anyways) and you're all clear! have fun!

**Chan:** _Half-blood, Ravenclaw, Fifth year; Favorite class: Charms_

He was always a fast learner and hard worker, and this really helps to work his way into the quidditch team. He is a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team and one of the best in Hogwarts since he always pushes himself to be better. Honestly, Chan is a huge procrastinator—which is quite ironic, considering he's a Ravenclaw—and can be seen studying last minute for Herbology tests or finishing five-page essays for Potions at four in the morning in the common room. He's often found with fellow Ravenclaw and best friend, Hansol.

 **Hansol:** _Half-blood, Ravenclaw, Fifth year; Favorite class: Herbology_

He seems like the type of kid to be slacking in classes and is always daydreaming in class, so people don't expect much from him. They are quite surprised when they realize that Hansol spends most of is spare time studying in the library or in the common room. As quiet as Hansol can get with people he doesn't know, once you're close to him, expect him to chat your ear off. Being sarcastic is his way of showing affection and he often gives off the "leave before I shove my wand up your ass" vibe. He is a Chaser alongside his best friend, Chan. Although he doesn't let on, he prefers Muggle music (especially hip-hop) more than that of the wizard world.

 **Seungkwan:** _Pureblood, Gryffindor, Fifth year; Favorite class: Transfiguration_

He's known for being loud and sharing all his opinions with no fear. He's a prefect and lots of first and second years normally think he's really bossy. He tends to nose his way into others' business, but really wants to genuinely help in any way he can. He sasses everyone and everything, especially when a Gryffindor tries to sneak into the common room later than they should be ("No, you were supposed to be in here hours ago. Now get your ass in your bed, or I will report to Mrs. McGonnegal faster than you can say "Alohomora".) A particular weak point for him is a certain Korean-American Ravenclaw of the same year.

 **Minghao:** _Muggleborn, Hufflepuff, Fifth year; Favorite class: Herbology_

Professor Sprout loves him because his calm, domestic aura is great for the plants. He has few friends, but those who are his friends benefit from Minghao's selfless kindness. But don't get him too angry. The one time people heard him swear was when he was furious because someone squeezed a bubotuber carelessly and got pus all over his friend, Mingyu. The witnessers were so shell-shocked that they spread the word as quickly as possible to never piss of sweet Minghao again. He often gets bullied by Slytherins (particularly one snarky Chinese boy) because of being Muggleborn and too nice to fight back.

 **Mingyu:** _Pureblood, Gryffindor, Fifth year; Favorite class: Care of Magical Creatures_

He is definitely an animal lover, which means he's one of the best in his favorite class, Care of Magical Creatures. He finds it amazing to interact with different beings, and he enjoys doing so with people as well. He has a plethora of friends from being very socially outgoing, but behind his tall figure, he is a total gentle giant. People get quite a shock when they realize he and Wonwoo are pretty close since they're nearly polar opposites, but they make it work, so no one's complaining. (It is sort of weird how a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can be so close. But then again, there's Jihoon and Seungcheol...)

 **Seokmin:** _Muggleborn, Hufflepuff, Sixth year; Favorite class: Ancient Runes_

He's a prefect, but most people think Dumbledore made a mistake of some sort. He's a wild one for a Hufflepuff, and paired with Soonyoung, they wreck havoc basically anywhere they go. He is usually in the middle of a group of people, cracking a joke or impersonating one of the professors (he loves them all, though, really). He's one of the only people known who scored Troll on his O.W.L exam. It's an unspoken rule to ask Seokmin where Soonyoung is if you need him and vice versa since they always seem to know.

 **Jihoon:** _Half-blood, Slytherin, Sixth year; Favorite class: Arithmancy_

His appearance is quiet and serious (and scary), so most try to avoid getting on his bad side, or just him in general. He's alright with it, since he prefers the silence over whatever ruckus could be created, but deep down he's as lonely, insecure, and timid as a person can get. Seungcheol is one of the few people who can read him as if he's an open book when to everyone else, he is tightly wound shut. He's one of the strictest prefects known in Hogwarts, and made himself quite famous after he began scolding students from other houses. But no one dares to fight back; after all, he is Lee Jihoon.

 **Wonwoo:** _Pureblood, Slytherin, Sixth year; Favorite class: Astronomy_

He's basically that one kid who stares out the window during class, skims through the section learned for the day, does his homework, and aces it anyway. The only class he actually tries is Astronomy, as he is fascinated with stars and planets and their placements. Normally, he doesn't have much to say to others and will contribute to conversations with little nods and simple, one-word answers (it doesn't mean he's not interested though). That's probably why he gets along with Mingyu so well; Mingyu talks his ear off and Wonwoo listens, and both of them are satisfied.

 **Soonyoung:** _Half-blood, Hufflepuff, Sixth year; Favorite class: Ancient Runes_

He can be found in the library educating someone on Ancient Runes more often than not. Most people expect him to run around making horse noises like Seokmin does, but as unexpected as it is, he's the more serious of the two. When it comes to Ancient Runes, he excels so much in the class that professors will make him tutor other students, which he loves to do. But during the holidays, Soonyoung never goes home and neither does Seokmin, which can only mean one thing... Lecturing every student they see on the importance and beauty of Ancient Runes and trashing the Hufflepuff common room every night with parties.

 **Junhui:** _Half-blood, Slytherin, Sixth year; Favorite class: Potions_

He's that one kid who bullies everyone for the heck of it but honestly is the most tender-hearted and gently person deep down. He mainly picks on Minghao from Hufflepuff because he's obviously easy bait, but it's only because Junhui has a hard time expressing his feelings. He'd very much love to be emotionally close to others, but it's difficult for him since he has a harsh family background and had always been taught to never become attached or emotional. This seems to serve well for being a Beater, as he pounds down on the players from the opposing team like there is no tomorrow.

 **Jisoo:** _Muggleborn, Ravenclaw, Seventh year; Favorite class: Care of Magical Creatures_

Maybe it is his muggleborn instinct, but Jisoo is terrific with animals, just like how Minghao is with plants. His heart is overflowing with love to give, and no one dares hurt him because he's simply too kind and good-hearted. He also has a religious background and can be found reciting prayers under his breath before he goes to bed. He's the one prefect that no one fights with, and he's always called upon when a couple of first years are stubborn since he somehow always manages to coax them into apologizing and being good kids for the next couple of days. But on the Quidditch field, he takes his role as Beater very seriously and will smack the bludgers in the direction of his opponents with no mercy.

 **Jeonghan:** _Pureblood, Slytherin, Seventh year; Favorite class: Potions_

With his angelic, pretty features and sexy brain, most people assume he'll be Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. God, even Gryffindor. Anything but Slytherin. But he comes from a long family line of pureblood Slytherins, and it would be disappointing if he wasn't one himself. Rumor has it that Jeonghan had to convince (read: beg) the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw because he would be a disgrace in the family otherwise. But he has to be the kindest Slytherin alive, because his heart is just as beautiful and golden as his physical looks.

 **Seungcheol:** _Half-blood, Gryffindor, Seventh year; Favorite class: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

He's famous around school for being star Seeker on the team and always boasting about becoming an Auror someday. Even though he seems immature, noisy, and messy (which no one's denying, either), he can be one of the most serious, loyal, hardworking, and dedicated people one can ever meet. Maybe it's this aspect of him that got him and Jihoon into a tight bond that no one can break no matter how hard they try. They aren't seen 24/7 together like Soonyoung and Seokmin; if anything they'll go days without exchanging a simple greeting. But when they are together, it's as if they don't notice the world around them at all.

* * *

Imagine Jeonghan and Jisoo being a couple and watching Jicheol, Meanie, Soonseok and Seungsol all pretend they don't like each other (they do and they themselves are oblivious to it but everyone else knows) and betting on who will confess to who first.

_Jisoo comments, "Hey, Jeonghan, who do you think will say it first, Mingyu or Wonwoo?"_

_Jeonghan says, "Mingyu, obviously. He's completely unhygienic, pure-hearted, and far too gentle, but Wonwoo is insufferably obtuse and ignorant."_

_Jisoo protests, "But Wonwoo's so much manlier, you know? Mingyu's practically a teenage girl trapped in a gigantic man's body."_

_Jeonghan says slyly, "I'll bet you a galleon that Mingyu will confess first."_

_Jisoo announces defiantly, "Three galleons that Wonwoo confesses first."_

_"Two."_

_"Deal."_

 

Imagine Soonyoung and Seokmin avidly speaking about Ancient Runes to a group of fourth years. Seokmin usually has to get Soonyoung to chill because the latter gets into very heated conversations with some of the smart-aleck students. 

 _"Ehwaz means 'partnership.' Eihwaz means 'defence.' I've gone over this with you, you dense, dreadful, evil little troll!" Soonyoung's hands are flying everywhere as he yells exasperatedly._ _The librarian shoots him a dirty look, which sobers him up slightly._

_"I'm not a dense, dreadful, evil troll! I'll have you know that I excel in my Ancient Runes class!" The fourth-year huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Soonyoung, tone it down about five notches and find your chill, the librarian's burning holes into the back of your head. And Halla, you should probably leave before she starts drilling you too." Seokmin takes control of the situation calmly, unlike his usual nature, and Halla heeds his directions to take her leave._

_"I called you a dense, dreadful, evil little troll, you idiot!" Soonyoung calls to her retreating back, and receives a graceful slap to the head from Seokmin, a snarky middle finger from Halla, and a second vile look from the librarian._

* * *

Imagine how the different friendships would blossom: 

 **Jihoon and Seungcheol** would have known each other ever since they were both little kids. They met in elementary school when they both moved to Seoul, so they helped each other learn the Seoul dialect and hold onto their Busan and Daegu dialects. They got really close and always trusted each other with secrets, but on the days they got their acceptance letters from Hogwarts, neither told each other until their moms told them. They got into a little fight where Seungcheol tried to talk to Jihoon but the younger would refuse to speak to him because he was insulted that the older hadn't told him beforehand. However, the fight lasts a day and they spend the rest of their summer getting supplies ready for Hogwarts together.

 **Wonwoo and Mingyu** would get to know each other through mutual friends. Jihoon and Wonwoo were close because of their similar personlities, and they struck it off brilliantly on day one. Mingyu and Seungcheol were also very similar, rivaling each other in both their brash, cocky side and gentle, loyal side. Just as Jihoon and Seungcheol are opposites yet are great friends, the same thing happens between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Of course, at first Wonwoo hates Mingyu for being so damn arrogant, but he quickly warms up to him after figuring out how patient and kind Mingyu can be.

 **Junhui and Minghao** would start out as bully and victim. The bold Slytherin constantly bothers the timid Hufflepuff out of curiosity, and he wants to be friends but is too afraid to bring the subject up after pushing Minghao around so much. Jisoo and Jeonghan would be knowledgeable of the entire situation because they're acquaintances with Minghao and Junhui respectively (read: because they're all-knowing). Jisoo calms Minghao down whenever he cam back to the dorm angry and insecure, and Jeonghan confronts Junhui about expressing his feelings the correct way. However, Junhui ends up procrastinating and hurting Minghao into crying in front of him, and he's so helpless that he lets it slip right there and then that he just wanted to be friends.

 **Hansol and Seungkwan**  would be the people who figure out the other exists through friends of friends. Chan is close to both Hansol and Soonseok, and when Soonyoung accidentally tells him that Seungkwan has a "tiny" crush on Hansol, he immediately plays matchmaker to set them up. Chan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung work to make them realize their feelings for each other, but their plan backfires and somehow ends with Hansol and Seungkwan despising each other. Once they find out they were set up, Seungkwan is the one to run to the Slytherin common room at twelve p.m. and plead the portrait to let him in until a Slytherin opens the door for him, and he apologizes for having idiot friends until Hansol mentions that he's friends with them as well. That's where their friendship kicks off. 

 **Soonyoung and Seokmin** would have a similar instance to Seungcheol and Jihoon, but not quite. They had been joined at the hip from toddlers to age six, but Seokmin had moved hours away and they eventually lost contact. Imagine their surprise when they figure out they're long lost childhood best friends in third year (yes, _third,_ because both of them constantly doubt themselves and thought it was too good to be true). Seungkwan is the one who helped them connect the dots since he caught on by second year but neither of them believed him. After reuniting, they are rarely seen without the other, and when they're apart, the first thing people ask them is, "Did you guys fight or something?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SCREAMING WHAT IS THIS


End file.
